The spider to the Fly
by nerdkink
Summary: Two ex-NCR soldier with almost the same past travel the wasteland together and to think, Craig Boone thought that Death claws were deadly, but they pale in comparison to this ex-ranger. Rated M for S&M and smut
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a short prologue to the characters, later you will learn more about as the story goes. Also I have a lot of stories I am writing under my belt and I am really horrible at finishing them :P So I hope you enjoy!

Warning: I don't own Fallout, sorry...

...

...The Robisons

...

Jamar Robinson, placed his darkened hand on his wife's sun-kissed belly. He enjoyed feeling the kicks of his unborn child after a night of rough and tumble, his wife, naked as the day she was born, minus the growing child in her womb.

She placed her hand over his, "He's kicking a lot."

"Thought we could rock her to sleep." Jamar's head rested on his wife's shoulder, "She is going to look like her mother."

"It's going to be a boy and he will look just as handsome as his dad." He playfully bite at her shoulder as they spooned on the mattress of their tent. She was five mouths pregnant and he was a day away for being sent undercover to infiltrate the Cottonwood Legion camp.

"Are you going to miss me?" He spoke into her ear, making each word count with his heavy breath.

"Of course." She ran her fingers into his salt and pepper hair and turned her head toward him, her dark eyes met his and she pushed her lips to his. She suddenly tensed up, "Aw, right in the Kidneys." She got up to her knees.

"Janis." His hand was on her back, "Need me to get you anything?" She shook her head and made a painful cry, He jump up behind her and put his hands around her. "Baby?" She had her hands covering her mouth as she became crying.

"Not again... not again." He lift his head to see what she was talking about when he noticed she was bleeding. He picked her up and ran her to the Camp Forlorn Hope Medical tent, ignoring her nudity or that he was only wear pants.

Doctor Alex Richards was about to leave the tent for the night, when he spotted the tall African American man running with his wife in his arms. Jamar was felled with terror as his wife repeated to herself "Not again... Not again."

Janis Robinson laid on the bed, soaking the mattress with her blood, starring into her husbands worried eyes, His face looked old, his smile lines and crow feet all sensed to be worried. his white hair sticking out on his dark face, his white teeth just as white as the whites in his eyes. The doctor ordered her to be sent to the New Vegas Medical Clinic and Jamar couldn't follow her, that day he was sent to Cottonwood, undercover as a slaver.

Janis returned to Camp Forlorn Hope as soon as the doctors let her leave, Major Joseph Polati handed her an order. Just a week undercover, and he was caught, crucified.

"Just trying to keep things undercover, Jamar... he is a will loved man... a good man." Polati looked down at her. "Don't want other people to know about this, thought you would want to do the job."

"Kill my own husband?" She held the order.

"It's better then staying on that cross."

"You can't really be asking me to do this."

"We are, if not there are many first recon members who will do it in a heart beat."

"No... I'll do it." She put the order in her pocket, she hated everything about it, but it had to be done.

She found a ridge over looking Cottonwood, she could see her husband in her scope, his body beaten and covered in blood, her finger twitched, she cried while looking at him. She couldn't do it, she didn't want to, she blame herself for the loss of her child, she could not live with having to kill her husband. She lifted up her rifle, stood up, she couldn't do it. Maybe, just maybe she would be a better shot at her own head.  
>The rest of the year of her tour, she did what she was asked, as a Ranger, she was ordered to do everything and anything. Her heart became cold and dark, with every person she was ordered to kill or ordered to protect, she never felt the same as she did in his arms.<p>

At the end of her tour, James Hsu looked at her from his desk, "We could always use a soldier like you." She looked at the paper work to reenlist and teared them up.

"Good luck finding a soldier like me." She walked out of the camp as a free woman and she never felt so unaware of her future until that day.  
>She got a house in Goodsprings, where her husband and her had planned to someday settle down at, she spend months drinking her pains away, until she one day she was at the local saloon when a man with long wiry hair and a old world flag vest, offered her a job as a Courier. She was low on caps and though she make enough to slide with her heavy drinking habit, she fought off Geckos with Sunny Smiles, she needed more to survival. She took the job and worked with the wired hair man, who called himself Ulysses, until one night she found out he was working with the Legion, she broke all connection from him, until a year and a half of being a courier, she was asked to deliver a platinum chip, she never thought much about it, until she laid flat on the ground with a gun to her head.<p>

Janis thought this was the last delivery she would make, she was right, but this was not the last night she lived. Though she could never turn her own gun on herself, she hoped that someone else would do it for her.  
>A week later she woke up in Doc Mitchell's house, she gotten to know him will, since he was there to always peel her from her bar stool every night, when she won't leave after closing and that fact that they lived closed to each other, made asking for agave after that day a whole new thing.<p>

...

... The Boones

...

The waiter at Gomorrah had a great swing to her hips as she pasted drinks to the NCR soldiers on leave. She had a classic beauty, steaming with sexuality, she was not one of the girls stripping or selling their body, she had a simple job. The Soldiers cat called her every time she brag them a drink, she was getting uncomfortable in this job, just trying to make the money to move out of her parents house, She hoped she would met a rich gambler who would make her his trophy wife, but no luck, she gave up on rich gamblers and became setting her eyes on soldiers. Preferably, by some one who was interested in taking her for the long haul.  
>That night was her lucky night, she caught the eye of a young blue eyed soldier, sitting alone.<p>

"You look lost." She said as she placed his order of scotch on the rocks, on his table.

"Not any more." He said, handing her his caps, "This is my first time on the strip, would you like to show me around?" He lied about this being the first time on the strip.

"Sure, I get off in thirty." She grinned at him, "Oh, my name is Carla."

"Craig."

"Nice to meet you." She smiled and walked back to the bar with a great sway of her hips. Craig spent the rest of Carla's shift ordering more drinks from her, until she got off work. They spent the night on the New Vegas Strip, when the sniper realized he might have ordered too much to drink. She ended up having to take care of him in his hotel room, but by the morning he took her out to breakfast, at that moment, her brown eyes meet his blue eyes, he knew he wanted to marry this woman.

Just two months after he met her, his tour with the NCR was over, he didn't reenlist, he picked up Carla from her work and they had a quick Vegas wedding. Craig and his best friend Manny had already planned to move to Novac way before he even met Carla, so as much as she detested Novac she had to make it her new home. They lived there for a year when she got pregnant and though she had a following of locals who hated her as much as she hated the town, she had to plan to raise a family there. She continued to have fights with her husband's best friend and she got into the habit of not leaving the house. This is not what she wanted when she thought about being some one's thropy wife. One night she walked to the dinosaur's mouth, where he husband was working, he pregnant belly almost bursting the seams of her prewar dress.

"Lets get out of here." she rubbed her belly as she looked to her husband.

"I like it here."

"I can't see having a family here." He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"I can see us having a family here, this is a safe small town."

"It's boring."

"It's safe and when little Carla comes out, she will be fine, under her father's watchful eyes." He gave her a kiss, "I know you want to go back to Vegas, but I can't have my baby girl growing up in a town like that."

"This is getting too much Craig, I want to get out of here." She put her hands on his arms, almost trying to push him away.

"Darling." He rested his forehead on hers, "You know I'll do anything for you, just not that."

"People call me selfish, but it's you that is selfish." she moved away from him and walked out the door, he only thought it was hormones and when his shift was over they made up.  
>The next night after his shift, he came home to an empty room, blood on the floor, and signs of a struggle. Legion, that was the only thing he could think about, he picked up his rifle and followed every small trail of the Legion soldiers.<p>

He made camp at the sniper hideout, where he watched from his scope, she stood there, surrounded my Legionaries, crying as she was auctioned off to the highest bidder. He noticed the soldier gripping a hold of his wife's arm had a huge cut on his face, _that's my girl, _he thought, glad that he at least could teach her one to help her fight back. But his mind went back to the days in the NCR, when he saw soldiers captured, he was ordered to shoot them dead. He hated his self at that moment, even for thinking it, but it was her being a slave or death, along with that, his child could have become an Legionary it's self. He stopped his self from thinking about it, he knew if he spent more time thinking about it, he would not do it. So he took the shoot. A gasp of pain left his body as he watched her body fall down, he wished he was strong enough to fight all the Legion soldiers, but he knew he was not.

He dragged his feet home as the months after, he drank himself into a drunken stoop, to the point where all his memory of Carla was lost, but the last one, where he killed her.


	2. Chapter 1

This story starts pretty basic :P I made the beginning into Boone's Journal, since I'm tried of writing about _this ones for my baby_ so I kinda skip over that part. I Don't want to follow the story entirely like the story in the game, like I normally do, so I kinda jump around a bit, hope you don't mind! I hope you enjoy!

Warning: I don't own Fallout :(

...

_1.5.81_

_Andy gave me this journal. Don't know why. Said it helped him keep sane after his injury. Don't have any emotions. Don't have any reasons to care. Been 3 months to the day that those fuckers took Carla. Baby would have been born by now. Can't think or care about anything but to kill off the Legion._

_1.6.81_

_Fucking Vipers. Killed 4 of them. All out, a good night on the job._

_1.7.81_

_Some ranger in casual wear came into town. Don't know why a ranger would be coming here. Saw her talk to some securitron robot. Only seen them on the strip. Don't know what it's doing here._

_1.8.81_

_Yelling next door woke me up. Fucking Manny. Got 4 hours of sleep, most I've gotten in months. Went outside to see what's up. That ranger was arguing with him. He has always been good at making friends._

_1.9.81_

_Heard the Legion took over Nelson. Saw one across the bridge. Straight between the eyes. Best part of my job._

_1.10.81_

_The ranger came over when I was working. She heard about Carla. Give her my beret, I feel naked without it. Need to find the son-of-a-bitch who did it. Make it worth it._

_1.12.81_

_Went out for work, thought it was an earthquake. Turns out it was some rocket from REPCCON. Didn't think those things still worked. Shot a ghoul, probably feral. All together a dull night._

_1.14.81_

_Jeannie May Crawford? What the fuck? The ranger took her in front of the dino with my beret on. Had to shoot her. She found the bill of sale, it sickens me to read it. Janis, the ranger, hired me. Thousand caps starting pay. It's better than being here. Most likely the last time I write here. Don't travel with books._

Janis Robinson sat on the hotel stairs smoking a cigarette. It was noon from what she saw in her pipboy. Her darkened mirror sunglasses and her large ranger hat didn't allow her to see much. Not that she needed to. She looked up to her new hired gun who was just coming out of his hotel room.

"You say goodbye to your friends?" her voice was deep and emotionless.

"Don't have any friends here." He looked down at her.

"Good, I don't think we'll be back for some time." She stood up and dropped her cigarette. "Let's go kill some Legionaries." One of the reasons he decided to join her in her travel other then the good pay was that fact that she was going off to Nelson after she left Novac. Something he'd wanted to do for some time ever since he had heard about the Legion taking over.

Lucky for the old sniper, Robinson knew Ranger Milo who was waiting for them outside of Nelson. The two shook each other's hands and called each other by their first names. Milo informed the two about three soldiers that were kidnapped and being crucified in the center of town. He asked Janice, because of their past experience, if they would be willing to kill the NCR soldiers.

"No. If we are going to do this, we are getting them out. " She said flat out, unemotionally, her tone never changing. She still hadn't shown that she was human, despite her intent to save the soldiers.

"Then we can't help you, you know that Janis. We've lost too many soldiers to those monsters." Milo ran his gloved fingers through his beard as he spoke as if to give an order.

"Then don't let any more die. You and Carmine can stay here, protect the soldiers you have. We're here to save lives." She must have been thinking the same thing Boone was, because he almost smiled.

"God damn it, Janis, I can't have any more death on my shift."

"There won't be." She walked past him with her companion, climbing up a small hill overlooking the small town. She stayed crouched as she took out her sniper rifle, "Let see what this firstie can do." Of course she meant Boone, so he took as an order and took out his sniper rifle. "Haven't spotted for anyone in ages, so just keep an eye out for the idiots in drag." That cause a curl on the end of his lips, a one sided smirk, then the firing began. They didn't say much at the sound of the bullets flying through the air, most of the Legionaries didn't even have time to respond before their dead bodies hit the ground. A few spare dogs, but they were easy targets. It was a fast kill with two well trained killing machines.

It was night fall when they helped carry the NCR soldier back to camp Forlorn Hope. As they got close to the camp the ex Ranger began to slow down, becoming the last one in the group. The sniper looked to her, she didn't look any different than she did before, still the ranger slowed to a stop before the hill into the camp. Boone made his way back to her to make sure she was okay.

"Whats wrong?" He stopped in front of her.

"It's been a long time since I've been here, fucking hate it." She looked down to the dusty ground as she thought about the last time she was here, with her husband, with her fat belly, with her old hopes and dreams that was shattered in just a week. "But we all have to face our own demons." She looked up to him, either she was talking about him or her past, he didn't know.

"Shoot my demon in the head. Then I moved on." She started to walk off and he followed behind her.

The enclosed town was just as bad as she remembered. The large area was filled with few people, makeshift tents and everyone trying to survive, not much different for the Wasteland, but not a good sight for the NCR. She walked towards the main tent office, Major Joseph Polatli's eyes widen when he noticed her, he quickly walked towards her moving from his stake of paper and gave her a huge embrace that pushed the breath out of her.

"Janis, it's been…" Major Polatli let go of her and looked down at her.

"Two years.." She cut him off, "There's a reason why I didn't come back here." She flatted down her shirt and kept a stern face. "This is Boone, don't make me sic'em on you." She turned her head towards Boone as the major took a step back.

"Of course not." He paused "Are you the courier that I heard about on the radio?"

"Yeah, it's tough to kill an ex ranger." Boone lifted his eyebrow and wondered what she was talking about, hadn't listen to the radio since… Carla went miss. He sighed as he thought about his pregnant wife dancing bare foot on the carpet as Mr. New Vegas played sweet music. She loved to dance, him, not so much, but he would do anything for her including dancing, even with his two left feet.

"Heard you guys cleaned out Nelson." The sniper was snapped back into reality as he realized that was towards him. He nodded as he went back into his daydream about Carla. "Hope you guys stay the night, maybe help out or something."

"Don't you think we helped out enough?" Janis crossed her arms over her chest.

"You've seen this place; things are getting worse."

"Go ask someone who still works for the NCR, I am not doing your dirty work." Polatli grabbed her arm.

"Whatever quarrel you have against me, don't take it against the NCR." He said this soft that only she could hear it.

"We are leavening in the morning." She pulled her arm away and walked out the tent with her companion.

"What was that about?" He asked behind her.

"Nothing good, let's set up camp." So they did or more he did, she spent a major part of her time staring off at the Colorado River. After he was done, he walked over to her.

"Why were you on the radio?" He turned to her, as she kept a straight face, still looking off.

"Been doing too much shit, got a job, the caps were too good, ended up two bullets in the head and under a foot of dirt." She pulled out a cigarette, "now it's time to pay my respects." She lighted her cigarette and walked away, leaving the sniper alone overlooking the river.

The thought of him jumping head on into the river sounded like a good idea. He took a step forward as a rush of terror blinded him, he couldn't do it. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't, he thought about what would Carla say if she saw him this way. She would wrap her arms around him and tell him that everything is going to be already, but he would know the truth. Everything was not going to be alright, not until he was die, still the drive to die was not as loud as the drive to kill; Caesar, the Legion, and anyone who stood in his way, nothing mattered, but that, then he could have died, died happy then land into Carla's arms. Stuff his face to her pregnant belly, whisper sweet nothings, smell in her soft sent, and hold her in his arms again.

...

Boone sat at the Mess hall, cleaning his rifle, Mr. New Vegas playing softly in the background and then a group of soldiers came in. They talked softly to themselves, nothing interesting to the sniper, when the music stopped and Mr. New Vegas opened his AI mouth; "You're listening to Radio New Vegas, your little jukebox in the Mojave Wasteland. I'm Mr. New Vegas, and I'm here for you... A package courier found shot in the head near Goodsprings has reportedly regained consciousness, and has made a full recovery. Now _that_ is a delivery service you can count on." Then the music continued to play, was that what Polatli and Janis was talking about? He wasn't sure until the solders began to talk loud about the news.

"Hey, you heard about that Courier?" This soldier had a rough voice.

"Yeah, guess she used to be a Ranger." This one, Boone had heard before, it was one of the boys they saved at Nelson, weak little kid with an even weaker voice.

"Dude, she was one of the people that saved Miller today, of course he knows her." With that arrogant voice, you can tell he was a newbie.

"Fuck man, two shots in the head and still walking, lucky she didn't turn out brain dead." The rough voice said.

"Hey, more holes to screw." That weak kid laughed, it almost made Boone jump out of his chair.

"You heard about her husband too?" The rough voice said again.

"Hell yeah, that bitch is into the big black cocks, if you know what I'm saying." Agh that arrogant prick.

"Saw them when I first joined, she was fat then, fucking belly out to there, smiling, nothing like this cool distance shit she's into now."

"Hey guys, I think that's her body guard maybe we should stop." That was enough for Boone to hear, he stood up and walked towards the boys.

"Some of you would be dead if it wasn't for her." He pointed his finger at the weak soldier they saved earlier that day, he pointed it like a gun, right in the forehead of the kid. "Would have gotten a bullet right between the eyes. Ranger Milo would have order your death. That ranger, that courier, she was the one who protested for your life." The Weak kid took a step back and swatted at the sniper's hand.

"Get away from me, fagot!" The sound of his voice was almost like he was getting touched in the 'danger zone'. Boone turned away and walked out of the mess hall, rifle in toe. Fucking newbies…

...

He searched around for the Courier/Ranger, he had no luck until he saw the grave yard at the back of the camp sight. A green light outlined the shadowed sitting figure. It was the light from her pipboy as she sat down surrounded by graves. Hat tossed half heartedly to the side, he noticed the scar, the kind he only saw on dead soldiers. The dark tender scar with its hairless bruising around it, that most have been the exit wound. No wonder why she kept her hat on, still even with her hair in a loose bun, it was still easy to spot.

She heard his footsteps and turned around, readying her handgun. Boone lifted up his arms to show it was just him and that everything was okay. She put down her weapon and looked back to the graves.

"I heard about you… On the radio." He sat down two feet behind her.

"Didn't think an ex ranger would go for a Courier job… got used to drinking away my mind, lost a whole lot of caps. Then the Courier job opened up. Got the job done quick, safe, with more people dying by me than the normal amount of dead couriers." She pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "So you going to tell me about your wife?"

"Doesn't seem to matter, she's dead anyway." She pasted him the pack of cigarette and he took one.

"How did you know she was dead?" He lit his cigarette and thought for a few moments

"I just do, drop it." Just thinking about it made him feel sick, seeing it over and over again, looking through his scope only to see his wife, and shooting her over and over again, like a fucking broken holotape. He rubbed his eyes trying to get the image out of his head. Then Janis' deep voice caught him off guard.

"My husband… was caught by the Legion… they crucified him." She breathed deeply in the smoke and sighed, "Two years ago, I still can see him, on the cross, like it was just yesterday. I kinda wished it was me. Fuck." She dug the cigarette into the dirt and stood up. "I am going to sleep." Then she left, to go back to the tent and Boone thought about what she told him and what he had did. It was too much, it was odd they seemed to have so much in common.

...

A sudden sound of footsteps had awoken the sniper, who was loosely hanging off his bed roll. The sight of two shadowed figures was seen through the tent as he searched for his rifle. The Courier was not in on her bed roll and from what it sounded like she was one of the figures outside.

"I wanted to give this to you, all those years ago." The figure handed something to what the sniper thought was the Courier.

"How did you get this?" She looked down at what was in her hand.

"We found it on his body, I had planned to give it to you, but you did your best to stay away from me and this camp."

"Thank you Milo, this means so much to me." She put what was undoubtedly the sound of dog tags around her neck.

"He was my best friend and you know that I have your back, just… come to me whenever you need to talk." Ranger Milo had the sound of worry in his voice.

"No, thank you, but no. I'm just trying to pick up the pieces left in my life."

" We still have his locker up at Delta, might be good for you to clean it out, just an idea." She nodded and gave, what it looked liked, a hug. "I asked them to keep it safe, they know who you are, no doubt about that." She walked back into the camp as Milo left and she was surprised to see the sniper awake.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She went to sit down on her bed roll.

"It's fine. Did you want to go to Ranger Station Delta, after this?" She nodded and laid on the bed roll.

"Now get some sleep."


End file.
